guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bear Club for Women
Is this the first time GW actually paid any attention to your gender? --StelardActek :No, Student Jin and a few other quests also change slightly based on gender. This one is definitely more obvious than any of the past though. (T/ ) 22:59, 8 September 2007 (CDT) so this one is for female character only? I wonder what quest you will get if you play as a male character Male chars do Bear Club for Men which you get from Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells. walkthrough plz this quest is driving me up the wall Fun fact: You don't have to kill the bear with the club. I killed it using a dagger build and then I switched to the club during the wait and the quest updated anyways as if I had killed the bear with the club Ekrin 01:52, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I dont know how to make templates but as a warrior I killed the bear with: 13 strength, 16 hammer, enraged smash, flail, dolyak signet, "For Great justice" and lions comfort (the rest were just random adrenal skills to fuel enraged smash. You shouldnt use anything but the skills I mentioned, just leave the other skills nice and charged. It takes quite long but it's easy. Good luck! Lovely. Is this quest even possible for those of a ele primary who haven't spent oodles on useless (for them, normally) warrior skills? Not having fun, either dying in 15 seconds, or living forever with my earth spells, but completely unable to damage the stupid thing. The weapon switching "after" u killed the bear is not working anymore For ele, just keep blinding the bear, and bring skills that can interupt bear's troll unguent(like psychic distraction, or bring a bow for distracting shot then switch back to the club) For ppl who dont have enraged smash, this is my war build to kill the bear(but u do need a high level pet) Warrior's Endurance, Poisonous Bite, Disrupting Lunge, Feral Lunge, Predatory Bond,Feral Aggresion, Doylak Signet 222.152.146.181 19:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Hah, in the Preview Weekend the "Rabid Bear" dealt like 10 or less damage each attack to my Ranger using Druid'd Armor (70AL). I thought he was rather easy for a Level 20 Monster. Guess ANet changed this in the real release, oh well. (T/ ) 19:55, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I found a way for anyone to beat the bear. Use Ursan Blessing-elite skill, and keep kiting with Ursan force. Keep spamming Ursan Strike from range. When Bear uses Dolyak Signet, you can kite nearly forever with Ursan Force, and keep DPS up with Ursan Strike. At the time when Bear is on low hp, you can get to melee, and spam Ursan Strike and Ursan Rage. Remember to wait enough time to bring bear's hp down, because when kiting the bears adrenaline gain is minimal, and it cant use Defy Pain well. :Nice try, but the area is not large enough for kiting. Before you say this works for everyone, please actually try it on all characters. Maybe this works, for example, on warriors, but it does not work on monks. A nice build to defeat the bear as a Dervish primary: go ranger secondary and bring Avatar of Lyssa, Eternal Aura, "I Am The Strongest!", Ear Bite, Apply Poison, Mystic Regeneration, Heart of Fury and Shield of Force, and the bear will go down fairly easily even with the club. --Bonjela 08:23, 5 September 2007 (CDT) The Rabid Bear actually has skills now? o_O Well that explains a lot... (T/ ) 00:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Besides that the bear has skills, it has health regeneration and permanent halved skill activation and recharge as well. Basically, it's a HM boss. After noticing that as an elementalist I couldn't outdamage the healing neither consistently interrupt fast cast Troll Unguent (I think that I whittled the HP down to about 25% in 10 minutes before hitting a brick wall - the bear would concentrate on healing himself and whatever progress I made would be instantly negated when I had to recast enchantments that kept me alive) I got fed up and loaded my E/Rt anti-Bison spirit pooper build. The bear dropped in 5 seconds and I claimed my reward, cursing stupid quest designers who force people to use stupid builds--Tmakinen 01:46, 7 September 2007 (CDT) This quest is a pain for melee characters since you now must be holding the club when the bear dies. But with no investment in hammer mastery, the club only does about 2 damage to the bear when it doesn't have Dolyak Signet or Defy Pain up, and Troll Unguent can easily outpace the club damage. It seems about the only viable option is to try to keep the bear perpetually blind or crippled so it can't build up adrenaline for Defy Pain, and degen it to death, which will require stacking conditions or hexes that can overcome its natural regeneration plus Troll Unguent. I'm with you Tmakinen -- why are all these solo quests seemingly designed to force us to use a spirit spammer build? I thought just figuring out how to kill the bear was a fun challenge -- finding out it had to be done with the club in hand ruined that. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 14:22, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Can't you just do Weapon Swap right before it dies? Or use non-weapon-specific skills? Or spells etc? It shouldn't be too hard to get around the Club's low damage with a decent build anyways, for a Warrior or Assassin...Azn, you can run a full Deadly Arts/Shadow Arts build. War, you can get enough damage through Attack skills I'm thinking...And, how about using Beastmastery? I dunno though, if people are having so much trouble I'll need to get some other char and test this again for myself. Hopefully, this quest won't become so hard that we need to add dumb Strategy notes and stuff... (T/ ) 17:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :You can do a weapon swap right before it dies, as long as you have enough degen on it to overcome its natural regen, it doesn't use Troll Unguent or you interrupt it, and it doesn't use Defy Pain. It's certainly not impossible, but it's very tricky. I left a note about this on Linsey's talk page on the official wiki, and she did not intend the natural regen. I think the simple removal of that, even with no other changes, would restore this to difficult without being frustrating. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 09:40, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Beastmastery does indeed work. Even though I lack the majority of those skills, I was able to beat him into submission using basic skills including disrupting lunge, throw dirt and never rampage alone. I suppose I would have ended up with more than 200 health if I had more choice in that matter, but I did not want to go buying skills for one quest. -- Yu 18:32, 10 September 2007 (CDT) The bear does not become an enemy until you step a bit a ways into the ring, so I decided to switch to the standard echo trapper build on my ranger when I did this mission. Was a bit difficult finding the right way to lay the traps(ended up using the rocks to the left as a sort of wall), but the traps took care of the bear pretty easily once I had everything down. It can take more punishment than an Aatxe though =.= 68.13.199.181 22:20, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I wonder if that means you could cast something like Life Attunement on it, the same way you can for some other solo quests. (T/ ) 22:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Ranger primary, took Ritualist secondary and put 12 in channeling, 12 in communing. Carried +27 energy/-1 energy regen offhand and a Totem Axe. Before aggroing the bear, cast Pain, Bloodsong, Vampirism, Anguish, and Agony. Switched to the club, walked in and aggroed the bear. Cast Painful Bond on the Bear, Nightmare Weapon on myself. Between Nightmare Weapon and the spirits, took the bear down in under 30 seconds. Should work for any primary -- just get an offhand with +27 energy, primary weapon with +5 energy, load up on the spirits, and have at it. Wajones67 21:21, 19 September 2007 (CDT)